


Aliquid Novi

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: Our Hearts Always Remember [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual/Lesbian Fi, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Paya, Dancing, Dinner, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, Human Fi, Lesbian Character, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rare Pairings, Shyness, Slow Dancing, Strangers to Lovers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: “The person who wins your heart will indeed be a lucky one,” Fi absentmindedly stated.“Do you consider yourself lucky?” Paya asked and Fi turned to find that they were much closer than before. How had she not noticed just how close they had grown?“Should I?”*Takes place during chapter “Thank Hylia for Sheikah” of “My Past Is Our Present”*
Relationships: Fi/Paya (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Our Hearts Always Remember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722064
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Aliquid Novi

Though she would never admit it, Fi had practically agonized over the decision of what to wear for dinner. Ghirahim had disappeared from the room only moments before to arrange her date with Impa’s granddaughter and already Fi was stumbling over herself in a simple matter.

Would the Gerudo outfit be appropriate? They were no longer in the desert and it was pouring rain outside, so it was probably best to find something else. She had the white dress the Goddess had given her after the hero had saved her so long ago, but was that right either?

She was still struggling to come to a decision when Ghirahim returned.

“She’s agreed to meet you in less than an hour, get dressed.”

“I cannot decide what would be appropriate for such an event,” Fi replied, seated on the edge of Paya’s bed.

“When I asked if you would be able to find something to wear, I had thought that you would be capable of performing such a task yourself,” Ghirahim replied, rolling his eyes though a small smile was on his face.

“Nevermind, I do not want your assistance,” Fi replied but Ghirahim was already opening the wardrobe against the wall, pulling out pieces of clothing and laying them over his arm before setting them on the bed beside Fi.

“I already spoke with Paya and she said it would be fine for you to borrow some clothes. Now let me help you dress.”

Fi shook her head just slightly but nevertheless shifted into her human form, sitting on the edge of the bed, armless and barely clothed. One of Ghirahim’s hands pressed against the small of her back just above the hem of her underwear, helping her stand from her seat on the mattress before snapping, Fi’s prosthetic arms appearing on the bed atop the pile of clothes. Fitting them on was easy and as soon as they were in place, Fi was flexing her fingers and twisting her arms around, trying to grow accustomed to the feeling of actually having the limbs.

“Arms up,” Ghirahim said, bunching up the blue dress to slide it over Fi’s arms and head once she had raised her arms. The watertight fabric slid over her body, her arms sliding through the large cutout and her head sliding through the appropriate hole. While Ghirahim pulled the piece of clothing over her hips, Fi grabbed the tan pair of pants, stepping into them once Ghirahim had backed away. The pants were an odd garment, covering her feet completely much like a pair of socks. Sliding on the shoes was easy enough, the strap coming between her toes in an odd way that surprisingly wasn’t uncomfortable with the pants.

Though Fi was sure she could finish dressing herself, Ghirahim insisted on helping her slide on the overshirt, clipping the belt in place just below her breasts once the tan and orange piece of clothing was on.

Taking a step back, Ghirahim let his eyes run over his fellow sword spirit, his hands on his hips as he scrutinized Fi’s new outfit.

“I believe this look will suffice,” he finally said, reaching for the brush on the side table. “Now sit.”

Fi took a seat on the edge of the bed, turning sideways so that her back was to Ghirahim as the man approached her from behind, beginning to brush through her curly blue hair. The task was surprisingly difficult, knots having overtaken her hair since she had last bothered to run a brush through it and Ghirahim frequently had to pause to pick out large knots with his fingers.

“Hoc autem ut in perpetuum,” Ghirahim grumbled under his breath as he picked out another knot.

“Gratias tibi,” Fi quietly replied, sitting perfectly still as she waited for Ghirahim to finish. By the time he was able to freely run the brush through her soft curls, almost an hour had passed.

“Before you go,” Ghirahim said and Fi turned to see him holding a necklace, a blue diamond suspended from the silver chain. Fi’s heterochromatic eyes met Ghirahim’s as she reached out to take the piece of jewelry but Ghirahim was already stepping closer, his hands disappearing beneath her hair to fasten the item around her neck.

A question danced in Fi’s eyes but Ghirahim simply said, “For good luck, and it matches your earrings.”

Fi nodded, glancing over Ghirahim’s shoulder to see the sky was just slightly darker than before, the shift barely noticeable, but Fi’s eyes could see the change.

“Here,” Ghirahim said, picking up the slanted Sheikah hat from the bed and setting it on Fi’s head, tying the strap beneath her chin. After spending nearly an hour picking out knots, he didn’t want the rain to mess up his work.

“Ghirahim,” Fi said, her voice monotone though the demon could hear the question.

“Yes?”

“Do you think my sudden infatuation with Paya is nothing more than simply that?”

“I think you should enjoy yourself tonight and not worry about such things,” Ghirahim replied, giving her a smile as he set his hands on her shoulders. “Now go have fun.”

Fi managed a quick smile, stretching up onto her tiptoes to kiss Ghirahim’s cheek before she was sliding back the door to the room and descending the steps, exiting through the front door and into the rain.

Finding Paya was simple, considering there were only two people who had dared to venture outside in such terrible weather. At the bottom of the stairs to the right was a covered area, several tables and benches set beneath the wooden porch. The covering stretched out farther than the platform where the tables were, covering the cooking pot which was lit, the smell of something wonderful reaching Fi even through the downpour. It wasn’t often that she got to eat and while she didn’t care to in her final form, she couldn’t deny that the food she had sampled in her life tasted heavenly.

As Fi approached, the hard soles of her shoes making the soaked grass beneath her squish with every step, Paya glanced up from her place on a log beside the cooking pot to see the woman approach. Something in Fi seemed to mix dangerously, making her stomach feel an odd sensation she had never experienced before. Based on what she had heard before, she thought the sensation might have been called nausea; unfortunately, the feeling only grew more intense the closer she grew to the Sheikah woman, especially when wide brown eyes landed on her.

“Is something wrong?” Fi asked as she took shelter under the wooden beams that sheltered the tables and cooking pot, untying the string below her chin and casting off her hat.

“N-No! Of course not!” Paya quickly said, taking a moment to look Fi up and down before quietly adding, “It's just, I can't believe you're actually wearing my clothes.”

Fi’s mouth opened before closing, embarrassment and just a hint of anger flooding through her. It was odd to feel such emotions so intensely, especially simultaneously, but there she was, looking like a fish out of water as her mouth closed then opened again, for once struggling to find the right words. She could already imagine what Ghirahim would have said if he had been present.

Finally managing to make her voice cooperate, Fi stated, “Ghirahim had informed me that you had given permission for me to borrow a set of your attire.”

Paya quickly backpedaled, stuttering over herself as she said, “That’s fine! You look good! I mean you look good in my clothes! I-I mean I’m sure you look good in all clothes and without clothes-”

Paya froze, her face a deep shade of red as she covered it with her hands in embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean that!”

Fi wasn’t completely sure why Paya was so embarrassed as she took a seat on the log beside Paya, their knees bumping gently.

“There is no need for embarrassment,” Fi stated, managing to give the woman a quick smile when she pulled her hands away from her face to peek at Fi. “I am sure you look appealing with and without clothing as well.”

With the dimming light of the sun hidden behind thick clouds, Fi relied on the dancing flames beneath the pot to illuminate the woman beside her. Paya’s face was still a dark shade of red but she managed to glance at Fi before focusing on the pot in front of her, stirring the contents of the large bowl so the stew wouldn’t burn. Judging by the orange chunks in the pot, it looked like they would be having pumpkin stew. Fi had eaten a similar dish before, but it had been hundreds of thousands of years ago and the taste was nearly forgotten to her.

“So,” Paya finally said, gazing into the pot, “you look different from when I last saw you.”

“Yes; I have taken my human form for dinner tonight,” Fi replied.

“What form were you in earlier?”

“I was first in my sword form and then in my final form.”

“So you can turn into a sword?”

“Yes. I am the spirit created by the Goddess Hylia who lives inside the Master Sword.”

Paya’s eyes were large as she finally stared at Fi. “I’ve never heard of someone like that.”

“Ghirahim and I are the only two left in existence. Very few were created but the rest were destroyed long ago.”

“That sounds lonely,” Paya commented and Fi froze, unsure how to respond. Now that she thought about it, it really was quite lonely. It hadn’t truly occurred to her how lonely she was now that she was with the hero and Ghirahim again. Always being wielded by the hero - and in some eras, being able to feel Ghirahim’s presence not too far away - Fi hadn’t realized how truly lonely she was. She had a purpose to serve and her own feelings had never been a concern; she was always too busy, too focused on her task and it wasn’t like she had someone who could check up on her while she was stuck inside the sword, asking her how she felt and offering to keep her company.

“Yes,” Fi finally said, watching the bright flames dance in the growing darkness, “it is lonely.”

Taking note of the food in the pot, Fi suddenly grabbed Paya’s hand, pulling them both to their feet.

“W-What are you doing?” Paya stuttered, only a light pink dusting her cheeks.

“Will you dance with me?” Fi asked, her voice raising just a bit at the end of the sentence to prove that her words were, in fact, a question. Paya was silent for a long moment before she nodded, allowing Fi to tug her away from the fire, remaining under the cover that protected them from the rain as Fi set Paya’s hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Paya admitted, her fingers fidgeting restlessly on Fi’s shoulder but the sword spirit seemed unbothered.

“I will teach you.”

Setting one of her hands on Paya’s hip, Fi held the Sheikah’s other hand in her own, raising them to the side as they began to sway back and forth leisurely. Though Paya was a few inches taller than Fi, neither seemed to mind the slight height difference as Fi guided them back and forth, shifting their weight from foot to foot as they pressed close together. With the rain pouring down only a few feet away, Fi found herself grateful that the Sheikah clothes were waterproof.

While their clothes pressed together softly, Fi could easily feel the heat that radiated from beneath Paya’s outershirt, providing her with a sort of comfort she had never experienced before. It was unlike the feeling she experienced when the hero wielded the sword, or when she and Link were able to spend time together, or when Ghirahim had comforted her when she had needed it most. Something about this was different in the most wonderful way and Fi felt her chest ache with longing.

With the rain pouring down and a roll of thunder making it difficult to hear, Fi leaned closer to Paya, telling her, “I admire the way your hand fits in mine.”

The woman’s eyes were wide and she remained quiet. Fi was close to apologizing - had she said something inappropriate? She didn’t want to offend Paya, especially when she was the first person who could make her feel such a strange (but good) way - but Paya beat her to it.

With a blush on her face, she gave Fi a small smile. “I’m sorry. Half the time, I get too embarrassed to say anything. It seems to be worse when I’m around you.”

“I also find it difficult to organize my thoughts when I am in your company,” Fi replied. “Leaving me speechless is a rare and arduous accomplishment but you seem to be able to accomplish such a feat with little to no effort.”

They both fell silent after that, swaying from side to side as the rain continued to pour around them, lightning lighting up the darkening sky every now and then. Fi recalled when she had seen Link and Ghirahim dancing and she leaned up just a bit to press their cheeks together, her eyes closed as she began to hum a song from long ago.

Fi wasn’t sure if a minute or an hour had passed but eventually they were drawn apart by Paya’s gasp as she pulled away.

“The food!”

Fi turned to find the contents of the pot black and hardening, their dinner gone to waste.

The smallest of smiles quirked Fi’s lips as she took Paya’s hand into her own. “I can fix it.”

“It’s completely ruined! I just wanted us to have a nice dinner,” Paya sulked.

Fi froze for only a moment before murmuring, “I enjoy the way you said that.”

Paya turned to look at Fi, a confused look on her face. “Said what?”

“‘Us’.”

Paya was blushing again and Fi found herself staring, unable to look away even if she’d wanted to (though she most definitely did not want to). The feeling from before returned, causing her heart to beat faster and her breathing to pick up.

“I…”

Fi found herself struggling for words again.

“I… Should fix the food.”

Paya nodded, looking off to the side though a small smile was on her lips.

As Fi began scraping the burnt remnants of stew out of the pot with a ladle, she absentmindedly said, “The person who wins your heart will indeed be a lucky one.”

“Do you consider yourself lucky?” Paya asked and Fi turned to find that they were much closer than before. How had she not noticed just how close they had grown?

“Should I?” Fi asked, pausing what she was doing as her focus was drawn somewhere else. Paya’s fingers brushed over Fi’s cheek, brushing her blue curls away from her face though they stubbornly refused to be tucked behind her pointed ear.

Changing the subject, Paya shyly said, “I am looking forward to spending the next month with you.”

Fi’s face was blank as she plainly asked, “What?”

Paya pulled her hand away, something Fi immediately mourned, as she stumbled over her explanation.

“I-I thought you knew? Ghirahim said that you-that you would need someone with medical knowledge in your house while master Link heals in case something were to happen. He didn’t tell you?”

Fi shook her head, snapping her mouth closed though she didn’t remember it falling open in the first place. “He did not inform me of such matters.”

“Oh.”

“That does not mean I am not looking forward to our time together,” Fi quickly stated.

Her statement hung in the air before Paya smiled, her face pink. “I’m glad.”

A moment of silence passed as a soft smile was shared between the two - something Fi felt accomplished for doing - before Paya began to help Fi her scrape the rest of the ruined food from the pot.

▲ ▲ ▲

In all the time she had existed, Fi had never experienced the sensation of dreaming. Regardless of what form she was in, the closest she could ever come was remembering, pondering the past while she was in a dream-like state, often when she was locked inside the sword for thousands of years at a time.

That night, stripped down to her underwear and tucked beneath the blanket, one of Ghirahim’s arms wrapped around her waist while Paya slept in the bed only a few feet away, Fi managed to fall into a peaceful sleep, the subtle warmth of her friend’s body speeding the process along.

And for the first time, she dreamt.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming in hot with the first (and goddess knows, probably only) Fiya word on AO3


End file.
